B.J. Jones
Barbara Jean "B.J." Jones was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actress History: *Brighton Hertford (1986-1987-1988-1989-1990-1991-1992-1993-1994) *Unknown actresses (1995-1996-1997-1998-1999-2000-2001-2002-2003-2004) *Unknown actresses (2005) *Unknown actresses (2006-2007-2008) *Kristin Storms (2009) *Unknown actresses (2010-2011-2012-2013-2014-2015-2016-2017-2018-2019-2020) Character History: Barbara Jean B.J. Jones was born on October 6, 1986 the daughter of Tony Jones and Tania Roskov she was named Barbara Jean in honor of nurse Bobbie Spencer who helped with the delivery Tania was alone in her apartment during a storm and power outage when she goes into labor Bobbie adopts B.J. and marries Tony years later after Tania dies in a car accident. in 1987 Bobbie and Jake they talk romance. in 1988 Colton has just confessed to killing Frisco. Felicia decides she needs to get out of town and Tony is taking her to the airport Aunt Charlene has volunteered to baby sit B.J.. in 1989 Lucy gets a flower yet again Frisco helping to plan Tony and Bobbie 's wedding Frisco and Felicia almost run into each other at the hotel Ruby and Terri and B.J. and Lucas arrives in Puerto Rico for the ceremony they they were all in on it prep for the wedding Decker and Felicia have dinner at the hotel restaurant Colton gets a call on the hotline that Felicia has been spotted in Puerto Rico Lucy finds out Tony and Bobbie are getting married Tony and Bobbie 's wedding Scott tells Lucy that if she thinks Alan is her ticket to the Quartermaine mansion she has a reception for Tony and Bobbie. Victor in prison thinks that Lucy has the hots for him with all her return messages for the flowers Lucy gives Scott the brush off Tony and Bobbie 's wedding night Colton shows up in Puerto Rico Felicia who is in the lobby hears Frisco and Colton arguing over her they see her. in 1990 Tony and Bobbie and B.J. and Terri toast to the fact that Robert is alive. in 1991 Robert takes Lucas from Bobbie. in 1992 Sean and Tiffany adjust to having Lucas. in 1993 Dominique is dying and Lucy agrees to be the surrogate mother. in 1994 seven years old B.J. was left brain dead after her school van was hit by a drunk driver her father made the decision to donate B.J.'s organs and her heart was transplanted into her ailing cousin Maxie Jones in a moving scene Tony laid his head on Maxie 's chest and listened to his daughter 's heartbeat within his niece later Tony sat beside B.J.'s body still on the operating table he asked her to take his own broken heart in exchange and keep it safe. in 1995 Emily spies Alan and Bobbie kissing. in 1996 Emily talks to Bobbie about living with the Quartermaines and her new life. in 1997 Maxie talks to Bobbie and Tony about B.J.. in 1998 Bobbie comes over to the penthouse and says she's washing her hands of Carly she pretty much puts her down as much as possible this is again from the unique message board no infringement intended. in 1999 Carly goes to see about Bobbie. in 2000 Bobbie learns Carly lost the baby. in 2001 Bobbie snoops through Roy's apartment and finds love from Melissa. in 2002 Zander and Carly discuss friendship. in 2003 Carly tells Bobbie about what's going on with Sonny. in 2004 after stealing's her mother diary Carly found some info on her father she talks to Bobbie who is furious with her. in 2005 Carly 's trying to save Sonny from heartache she brings her problems to Jason. Michael's party starts Carly confronts Emily. Bobbie and Carly talk. Jones, B.J.